All Roads Lead Home
by Ashardalon125
Summary: After the Vallan War, Laslow was eager to return home to see his family, bringing his new one home with him.


All Roads Lead Home

If there was one thing Inigo missed, it was the _sun_, radiant and splendid.

From the prow of the ship, he could bask in the warming glow as it suffused his person. The warm spray of the sea was a most welcome change from the cold, bitter waves of Nohr. And somewhere over the horizon lay home.

The sound of steps behind him made Inigo turn, and he smiled as he beheld his wife, looking upon him with a most curious expression. Her gaze slowly swept over the seas, the blue of the ocean contrasting her green and pink irises. Her expression turned to surprise as the ship rose over a crest, tilting first backwards. Quickly, Inigo offered his hand, steadying Peri before the ship over-corrected, plowing into the water. Despite his interposition, he could see her wrinkle her face in mild surprise as a spray of salt reached her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, sliding his arm around her waist to steady her as he gripped the railing. Carefully, he guided her towards the railing until she had a firm grip.

"Peri's alright," she responded quickly. "I mean I'm-"

"No need," he interrupted, kissing her forehead. "I'm just happy to hear you're holding up alright."

Turning back to the sea, he allowed a relaxed sigh to slip from his lips, and he could feel his heart grow heavy even as his smile grew lighter. A hand slipped onto his shoulder, and he could see the worry in his wife's eyes.

"Peri has never seen you so happy," she explained with a tone that was almost reverent. Inigo smiled, taking her hand in his before pressing a kiss to it.

"Not even when I proposed to you?"

Peri smiled; an earnest, cute smile. "Well...except that. But back in Nohr, you were never this happy."

Inigo nodded, drawing himself up with a reluctant sigh. "It is not that I disliked Nohr, if that is what you mean to say. Only that I missed home."

"Home," Peri copied with a mutter before looking around. "This is your home. Peri has never been anywhere this warm. Or beautiful."

"Valm is a beautiful country. I'm glad I could finally show her to you. Though I was worried how you might hold up in the heat. Nohr is not exactly the warmest land."

Peri smiled at him, and leaned in, laying her head on his chest. "I'll be fine. I'm just glad you're happy."

Inigo smiled, laying his head atop hers for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind, though if something bothers you, do tell me."

"Of course," she muttered happily, lapsing into silence.

The two stood on the prow for a while, simply enjoying the view before them. Inigo could only wonder how it seemed to Peri. Compared to Nohr, Ylisse seemed positively sweltering, and Valm more so. But more than that, he doubted Peri had ever been on a sustained oceanic voyage before. With Hoshido and Nohr sharing a land border, there was no reason to go by boat. She had done remarkably well, but he still worried.

Right now though, he could tell by the slight increase in grip on his waist, and the way she was toying with the hem of his shirt that something was on her mind. "Everything alright?"

"I was just thinking...we're going to meet your mommy and daddy, right?" she asked absently before shaking her head slightly. "What if your parents don't like me?"

"They'll love you," Inigo assured her without hesitation. Peri looked up in surprise. "Trust me. I'm sure of it."

"Alright. If you say so, I trust you. Should I...talk like this?"

"It hardly matters to me how you talk. Just be yourself. If you want to talk formal to my parents, that's fine. Besides, you can hardly be weirder than my father," Inigo said with a laugh. Gently, he ran a hand through her hair. "How's Soleil?"

"Sleeping, thankfully," Peri said with a fond smile.

"I figured, since you were here. You really are a good mother."

Peri blushed slightly, and looked away. After a moment, he felt her fingers drum on his side, and he could see a hint of worry in her eyes as she glanced back towards the cabins. "Do you need to get back to her?"

"Peri just doesn't like leaving her alone," she said absently. Inigo smiled sadly, turning her so she could see both the cabins and him at the same time.

"You're worried about the servants. It's fine. They're all loyal servants for my family. But if you're that worried, we'll go check on her together, okay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything my dear. I'd rather spend time with my family anyway."

* * *

"The heavens have truly blessed us this day! My son returns at last to fair Rosanne. My how you have grown!"

Inigo smiled as his father strode forward, looking the same as when he had last seen the man. It seemed the years had been kind of Virion, and he hardly looked a moment older. If anything, his return to proper Valmese fashion seemed to have given him an edge of youth, even as he wore the finery of regency.

"Good to see you too father," he greeted happily, accepting his father's hug. Once upon a time, he might have been irritated by his father's showmanship, but after so long apart, it was as welcome as merely seeing the man. He bid the tears to stay back as he hugged his father tightly. He didn't miss the fact that the man hugged him back just as tightly.

"It's good to see you, Inigo."

Inigo turned with a smile at the familiar voice. Gently, he pulled his mom close, feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders protectively. The two hugged silently, merely enjoying the moment. He could feel the tears pull at the corners of his eyes at the familiar sound of his real name. The name she had called him since birth.

Pulling away, he could see his tears reflected on his mother's own face, and he gave an embarrassed laugh. "Look at us! Not even ten minutes have passed and we're both crying!"

Olivia laughed, wiping away the tears. "I'm just so glad to see you home. We have so many questions."

"Ah, but we should save those for later," Virion interjected, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders while resting his other hand on Inigo's shoulder. "For now, we should celebrate our son's triumphant return!"

Virion's gaze went passed Inigo, and he could briefly see a hint of confusion on his father's face before it gave way to a broad and energetic smile. "And I see you've brought company! Who is this lovely and noble woman you bring to our hall?"

Inigo turned to smile at Peri, admiring her appearance for a moment. Unbidden by him, she'd decided to wear her old royal outfit for the occasion. The black fabric hugged her figure, making her look lithe, like one of the great cats, but the white details broke up the form in such a way as to draw her up and give her an imposing height that was only bolstered by her heels. In traditional Nohrian style, the puffy shoulders and long sleeves made her look like old royalty, which he realized wasn't entirely incorrect given the difference in their timelines.

Gently, he pried himself from his parents' grip and drifted to her side, offering his hand. Peri took it gently, her eyes filled with love as he turned back to his family, their eyes lighting up in realization. "Mother, father. May I present Peri Montague, my wife."

"Wife! Inigo this is-"

"Remarkable!" Virion cried, throwing his arms up in an elated flourish. In a flash, he had stepped forward, offering his hand to Peri. To Inigo's surprise, she barely even flinched, and instead, offered a gloved hand in return, smiling as Virion kissed her hand. He could see the flash of admiration in his father's eyes as he straightened up, drawing himself up for a speech.

"My and it seems a noble lady as well! It seems that my prodigal son ensnared a national treasure as his wife!"

"Virion," Olivia chastised playfully, her face aflame with a blush as she smiled before turning to Peri. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Peri glanced at Inigo, opening her mouth to speak, but pausing a moment before she answered. "I...am very pleased to meet you as well. Las...Inigo speaks highly of you."

"You're too kind," Olivia dismissed with a nervous smile. Tentatively, she brought Peri in for a hug, and Inigo could see the surprise on Peri's face as she took it in. Before she could respond though, Olivia had let go, holding Peri's hands. "Sorry! I'm just so happy my son found someone!"

"I will have the servants retrieve your things, post-haste!" Virion promised. "Then we must celebrate."

"Peri should get Soleil," Peri muttered absently, glancing back. Virion cocked an eyebrow, but was speaking before Inigo could interject.

"Oh, is there another?" he asked, a growing smile on his face. "Could my son...no…! Am I a grandfather?"

Now it was Inigo's turn to blush and that was all it took. Virion clapped him on the shoulder, beaming like the sun. "My word! You really did become a man in our absence!"

"Virion!" Olivia exclaimed, caught off guard by her husband's blatancy.

"I cannot help my elation. And I sense you are equally excited!"

"Of course I am!" Olivia agreed, turning to look at Peri as she spoke. "Who wouldn't be excited to meet their grand-daughter!"

Now Peri was smiling, and Inigo couldn't help but get swept up in all the mirth. "Well my dear, what do you say? Should we introduce our daughter?"

Peri said nothing, but her smile told everything as she turned on heel. Inigo couldn't help but have a skip in his step as he lead his parents down the steps to the carriage. He didn't fail to notice how eagerly they fell in behind him either, or how either of them were smiling.

Reaching the carriage first, Inigo opened the door and Peri took to the step. Quietly, she leaned in, withdrawing Soleil from her protective basket. Glancing back, he could see his parents waiting with bated breath.

"Oh my," Virion whispered reverently as Soleil came into view, a gentle smile shared between him and Olivia. "She's beautiful."

It was a rare thing that got Virion to speak plain, and Inigo could only beam with pride as he gently brushed aside a strand of teal hair from his young daughter's hair. Her small eyes began to flutter open, and tiny hands came up to rub her face.

"She's so precious," Olivia gasped, leaning in close. Her eyes widened as her smile grew. "She's got some of my hair!"

Inigo nodded, glancing at the slight pink that tinged Soleil's hair. He prized the pink tips more than he cared to admit; the physical sign of his mother's heritage. He'd been worried that between his and Peri's blue hair, no such thing would come about, but it seemed the gods had favoured them.

"May I?" Olivia asked quietly, her hands dancing hesitantly in the space between them. Inigo glanced at Peri, noticing the way she tensed up a little, her arms curling protectively. She glanced in his direction, and slowly offered the child to Olivia.

Gently, Olivia took Soleil into her arms, cradling her with the most reverent look he had ever seen from her. With extreme delicacy, she brushed her fingertips over Soleil's hairline, tracing the side of her face. "Look at her…"

Virion said nothing, for his expression said everything as he leaned in close, his larger hand settling for resting on the back of Soleil's head, a slightly course thumb running through her hair. Inigo could only smile at the image, thinking about how they had been just after Soleil had been born. He'd always wondered if his parents had been the same way when he was born, and now he knew for sure.

Reaching over, he gently grasped Peri's hand, weaving their fingers together. She smiled at him brightly as she leaned into his shoulder. Her gaze swung back to the pair, and he could feel her tension fade. Even so, he didn't hold her back from handling their child as Olivia offered her back.

"She's quite healthy," Olivia commented, pressing her hands together.

"A room will be prepared," Virion promised, gesturing to head back towards the manor. "I'll go make the arrangements."

With that, Virion hurried up the steps, moving with a purpose and grace that Inigo had rarely seen in the man. Beside him, Olivia just laughed. "Looks like your father is feeling well. I haven't seen him this light since we had you. But where are my manners? We should get you inside!"

Olivia slid around to Peri's side smoothly, urging the woman up. Before Peri could even look at him, he was by her side, a hand reassuringly on her back. She smiled up appreciatively as they started up the steps. "You have a pretty home!"

"My husband does have a passion of fineries. It's taken me some time to get used to it," Olivia agreed as they stepped into the golden glow of the chandeliers. Peri's expression was one of blatant awe as she looked around at the hall. Inigo could only chuckle to himself; compared to the Valmese throne room, their high hall was dull, but still outshone the dark halls of Nohr's crown castle.

"It's shiny," Peri breathed, unable to focus on any one spot. "So many colours! It's pretty!"

Olivia giggled slightly at that as she stopped to watch Peri take it all in. She glanced at Inigo, who just smiled at her. Reassured, she just widened her smile, enjoying the sight. After a moment, Virion emerged from the upper floor, leaning on the railing.

"Lodgings have been secured!" he announced, though Inigo noticed it was at a restrained volume as to not scare the baby. "If the lady so pleases, I'm sure you'll find the arrangements more than perfect for the young one."

"Oh no, here he goes," Inigo muttered, realizing what was going to happen next. Peri barely had time to look at him before Virion was striding down the steps.

"Now, I believe the time has come to begin the celebration of my son's return. I propose a hunt!"

"Oh, it's-"

"Ooooh, a hunt!" Peri cut in, surprising them all. A broad grin had dawned on her face, and Inigo could feel the slightest curl in his stomach.

"Uh, yes, a hunt!" Virion recovered. "Is the lady interested?"

"Peri is very interested! What would we be hunting?"

"Boar, naturally. I am sure you have heard of my prowess with a bow, for I am Virion! Archest of the archers." Virion bowed with a flashy smile. "Truly, it will be a hunt to remember! The beast will not be able to stand up to our skills!"

Inigo hesitated a moment, weighing his decisions. A part of him was worried how Peri would...react during a hunt, but she seemed so eager that he couldn't deny her. With a sigh, he gently motioned for Peri to hand him Soleil. "I can take care of her while you go."

"Oh thank you," Peri exclaimed happily, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She leaned over to kiss Soleil's forehead before striding excitedly to Virion. "So when do we go?"

"My the lady is eager! All the better! Why, with your passion, the boar will be cooked by the time we catch it, so hot it burns! I don't suppose you brought the appropriate garb?"

"I uh...no, I didn't," Peri mumbled in realization.

"She can take mine. I hardly use it," Olivia offered, causing Peri to perk back up.

"Excellent! We shall meet in the courtyard as soon as arrangements are complete! Olivia dear, would you mind helping our daughter-in-law with the wardrobe? I find even my magnificent memory has misplaced your hunting garb."

Olivia simply giggled and slid an arm around Peri's. "Come on. I know where I hid it."

Inigo simply smiled at the quiet exchange, looking over to Virion as he approached, his smile a quiet one. Once the two women were out of view, Virion laid a hand on his shoulder, looking between him and his child. "I'm very proud of you, Inigo. I'm happy you brought your family back with you."

With a heavy sigh, Virion allowed his shoulders to fall, deflating a little. "Though I must admit, your mother and I were quite worried. Even with the knowledge of what you were doing, the idea of you being in _another_ war was a little upsetting."

"I know," Inigo apologized. "But I couldn't turn my back when I learned about it."

"The Anankos fellow," Virion recalled. "The Shepherds were kind enough to keep us in on the loop. What did befall him?"

"It's...a long story."

"One you will surely have to tell us over dinner," Virion joked. "It's good to have you back, Inigo."

"It's nice to hear my name again." In response to Virion's confused expression, he continued. "In Nohr, I was known as Laslow. It's been so long since anyone I knew spoke my name. There were times I almost forgot."

Virion chortled as he quickly regained his pomp. "Well, I suppose we shall have to give you more reasons to remember! But for now, I should not keep your lady waiting. That would just be rude."

* * *

"It was simply remarkable!" Virion proclaimed as he strode up the steps, Peri following behind him. Inigo was surprised to see the pair back so soon, unless the hunt had gone exceptionally poorly. His father barely seemed to have a mark on him, save some dirt on his arms, but a glance at Peri told him the same did not apply to her.

From the tips of her leather gloves almost up to her shoulders, her arms were stained with blood. Whatever had stained them had clearly not been a clean affair, as her uniform was splattered in an all too familiar pattern. Despite the look of carnage, Peri's own expression was rather calm, and she simply smiled happily at Inigo.

"What happened?!" Olivia cried, rushing up to Peri. "You're not injured are you?"

"Huh?" she asked, tilting her head. "No, Peri's fine. This is piggy blood."

"I shall explain while the lady changes her wardrobe. It's not good for your health," Virion urged. "A basin and clothes should be in your room."

Peri nodded, and bowed slightly before heading up the stairs. Olivia fussed in place for a moment, watching her, before rounding on Virion. "What happened?"

"Easy my love," Virion assured, raising his hands in defense. "No one was harmed! In fact, I doubt much could harm Lady Montague at all."

Taking a moment to adjust his ruffled clothing, Virion continued. "It was a most glorious hunt I tell you. Your wife turned out to be well acquainted with equestrian skill, and so we set out for the neighbouring woods. It was not long at all before we came upon the grandest boar I have seen in these parts. The beast was almost as large as our horses! But being the archest of archers, I was able to pierce the beast's hide with my arrows, starting the hunt."

"The way he ran, you would have thought he was a wind spirit, but we would not be deterred. Through my familiarity with the grounds, we were able to corral him into a tight glen, where we could do our honourable duel of wills. Until the foul beast decided to cheat." Virion's countenance turned grim, and he tugged at one of his sleeves to emphasize the dirt. "He charged unexpectedly, and in order to spare my mount, I was forced to the ground. Fortunately, he had expected to meet tusk to bone, and overshot me. Still, I would have been dead to rights were it not for your wife."

"What'd she do?" Inigo asked, oddly transfixed by the story.

"Just as the beast was charging, she swept in like a Ylissean Pegasus Knight! Like a radiant angel of protection, she interposed in between us. In one smooth motion, she skewered the beast fore to flank! It was such a singularly perfect attack we didn't even have to remove the spear in order to transport it!"

Inigo laughed a little at the image, feeling his pulse calming. "Well, I'm glad to hear that nobody was hurt. I was a little worried."

"Between the archest of archers, and the lancest of lancers, there is nothing to fear. Nothing could harm us."

It was in that moment that the upstairs door was thrown open and a servant rushed out, gripping the banister in panic. She didn't even seem to register them before running away. Before he could even process himself moving, Inigo was rushing up the steps to the door, his parents behind him.

"Stay back!" Peri roared reflexively as he stepped into the doorway, only to lower the fireplace poker she held as she recognized him. Inigo took in the sight before him, trying to figure out what had happened. The basin had been knocked over, with the water spilled across the floor.

Slowly, he took a step forward. "What happened?"

"She...Peri didn't know she came in. She came from behind," Peri muttered, looking around with a nervous edge. Inigo noticed how tight her grip on the poker still was, and how tightly she clung to the towel around her torso.

"It's okay Peri. They're my family's servants. They don't want to harm you," he assured her, quietly walking through the water. Soon enough, he reached her, wrapping his arms around her. He could hear her drop the poker as she hugged him back, taking choking breaths.

"Peri's sorry…"

"Shh, it's okay," Inigo assured her. "No one got hurt. You were startled. It's fine."

Quietly, he turned to his parents, who were looking on in concern and sympathy. "Would you find the maid who attended her and apologize? I'll help my wife in the meanwhile."

"I'll postpone the meal-"

"No, it's fine," Inigo assured his father. "We'll be ready by then. We just need some privacy."

"Of course," Olivia quickly agreed, grabbing her husband's arm. The pair quickly left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I think I am," Peri answered, taking a deep breath.

"Give me a hand," Inigo urged as he gripped the basin. Peri quickly got on the other side and helped him right it. Looking around, he found the bucket the servant had been using to ferry water, toppled in haste. "I'll handle the water. Why don't you hop back in the tub and relax?"

He was surprised when Peri's fingers wormed passed his and took the bucket from him. Looking at her in confusion, she just smiled quietly before gesturing to the other bucket.

"You don't have to do that. I have plenty of experience preparing baths."

"We both do silly!" Peri reminded him. "Peri was Lord Xander's retainer too, remember?"

Inigo simply smiled with a sigh before grabbing a bucket. "Alright then, we'll do it together."

* * *

"So how have things been in my absence?" Inigo asked as he took a small bite of boar, pausing to appreciate how masterfully it had been prepared. He'd been nervous earlier when Peri had demanded to make it up to the servants by helping them prepare dinner, but he had ultimately let her go, knowing she'd be more relaxed if she knew what was going into the food. Though from what he'd heard, there had been a tense moment the first time she'd grabbed a butcher's knife.

"Well, we're still here, so you can see the country hasn't fallen into ruin yet," Virion pointed out with a small smile. "It's been a time of plenty, spare the winters, but even those are manageable these days."

"Good harvests?"

"Good management. Our relationships with the rest of Valm are stronger than ever, and trade goods flow freely. It's a veritable cornucopia of wealth."

"It has been nice," Olivia agreed. "It helps that we have ties to Ylisse."

"I imagine being in Ferox's good graces is certainly a benefit," Inigo chuckled. "No one wants to mess with the largest army in the world."

"Not even that." Olivia shook her head. "Ever since the Incursion, people have been working together fairly well. Some minor territory disputes, but those have been largely settled by the Shepherds."

"Hard to find cause to squabble when there are larger problems at hand. After all, what's a border when dread dragons exist?"

Inigo nodded in agreement before glancing over at Peri. As expected, she seemed to only just be tracking the conversation, and her confusion was evident. She glanced at him, hoping to find some hint as to the answers. He smiled comfortingly, and nodded slightly. _We'll talk later_.

"I was hoping you might tell us about yourself a bit, Peri," Olivia invited with a smile.

"You can tell them the truth," Inigo added. "They're family."

"Well, I'm from the noble house of Montague of Nohr. Laslow...Inigo told me it doesn't exist here?"

"Nohr is only an ancient myth in our time," Olivia confirmed. "No one knows much about it."

Peri nodded, taking the information in before continuing. "I became Lord Xander's retainer after placing third in a tournament. That's how I met your son; we were both Lord Xander's retainers."

"Sounds like an auspicious meeting," Virion noted. "Was your family of particular merit that you caught the Lord's eye?"

Inigo didn't miss the flash of panic Peri sent his way. A part of him wanted her to be honest with his parents, but most of him just didn't want her to be afraid. He began to open his mouth when she took over.

"I...grew up with my father. My mother was killed by a jealous servant. I was only a little child…"

"I'm so sorry-"

"Peri...killed servants in fear. Father didn't mind. Then...I started to enjoy it. I entered that tournament because it was fun to hurt. That's why I was noticed," Peri admitted. "I had potential, but no skill. King Garon saw that, and appointed me as Lord Xander's retainer."

"He wasn't happy," Peri added with a laugh. "He placed a lot of rules that I didn't get at the time. No one would explain them to me. Except Laslow. It wasn't easy, but Laslow helped me remember my mother. After that, it got harder to enjoy hurting people. I'm not perfect, but I'm getting better."

A silence reigned over the table, and Inigo held his breath, his heart both soaring in pride that his wife had the strength to be honest, and terrified of how his parents would take it. A quick glance at his mother showed she was concerned, but biting her tongue, but Virion was unreadable.

"You know, that reminds me of a fellow we know. His name was Henry. Delightful fellow if you could get passed the whole "I like blood" thing. But he was a staunch ally, and we all trusted him implicitly. From what I heard, dear Valeria was able to even get him to abide by some rules, even if he didn't like them," Virion recounted, before focusing on Peri with a calm smile. "I trusted Henry to protect us. And if my son trusts you, then so do I. Though I'll make sure the servants leave you alone. It won't do to place undue stress on family."

Inigo could barely contain his smile at the choice of words his father had used. _Family_. Despite what she had just confessed, Virion was still willing to call her family. Even so, he looked to his mother with more caution, as he could see she was still processing the information.

"While I can't say that I'm perfectly at ease...I trust my son, and my husband. That you shared this with us speaks volumes about how far you must have come."

"Now, enough with this grim atmosphere," Virion dismissed as he stood up from his place. "We have come here today to celebrate the return of our son, and his wife. And I can think of no grander way to do it than through dance. Come! The ballroom has already been prepared!"

* * *

Inigo could honestly say he had not expected the ballroom to be as full as it was. It seemed to him that every local noble he knew, and several he didn't, was in attendance. Music filled the hall as the complex pattern of people moved and spun in time. It only just occurred to him how long it had been since he'd seen such levity and life.

Had Nohr truly been so dark and grim? Even the small amount of time he spent in Hoshido after the war had not been filled with such life. The closest he'd seen was after the crowning of Corrin. It had been a celebration to remember.

"Wow…" Peri breathed beside him, watching with wonder at the sight. Her eyes tracked pairs of dancers as they became visible in body-framed windows, jumping to a new pair as soon as they disappeared.

"Nothing like Nohr, eh?" he asked quietly, so only she could hear.

"Nothing at all," she agreed. "Not many dances there."

A thought suddenly occurred to Inigo. "You can dance, right?"

Peri giggled slightly and stuck her tongue out at him. "Of course I can silly! I'm still a lady after all."

Inigo could only smile at the childish response. Still, it's part of what he loved about her. Gently, he offered a hand. "Would you care to dance with me then?"

Peri turned to him with a devilish smile and he wasn't entirely surprised when she flipped his hand over, cradling it in hers and put her other hand on his waist. With a sigh and a smile, he placed his other hand on her shoulder. "I suppose you're leading then?"

"You do the rest of the time," she retorted.

Inigo couldn't argue with that, or the way she dragged him out onto the floor before he could give his own retort. Reflex took over, and he quickly fell into step with her, quickly flashing through the steps he'd seen his mother do when Virion led her. It helped that Peri was only slightly shorter than him most of the time, and with her heels, she was almost his height.

Still, he was surprised at how effectively she lead. He was preparing to gently urge her into the right path, only to find himself stepping into the gaps she had provided for him, getting swept along in the path of the dance.

She wasn't flawless; it was clear she hadn't danced in a while, as there were a couple of steps he had to push her into a little, and he could feel her restraining her strength. Still, he had to give credit where it was due, especially when his idle thinking distracted him, and she smoothly picked him up by the waist, supporting his temporary, panicked flailing before he realized it was a part of the dance and composed himself. The only inclination she gave as to his momentary lapse in concentration was a toothy grin.

During a turn, he caught sight of his parents, dancing at the head of the formation in perfect, smooth harmony. Virion had his head high and proud, a broad, satisfied smile on his face, while Olivia still had the lightest blush over her face. Still, he was glad to see she had mostly gotten over her fears.

A little bit of him was sad to know he'd missed so much of his family's life; his father regaining the trust of his people, and his mother outgrowing her fear. But he was home now, and he would be here for good. He would ask Virion for a place the three of them could call their own, but they would certainly have to visit. There were years of catching up to do. But now he could do it with his wife beside him.

Quickly, he realized that the song was ending, and braced as Peri dipped him. As the music slowed to its final note, Peri lingered over him, backlit by the chandeliers. A gentle smile graced her lips, and he could feel his heart skip a beat as she gently kissed him. When she pulled away, he could see that her grin had returned.

"You're beet red," she teased.

"I love you," he muttered breathlessly. Her expression softened as she pulled him back to a standing position.

"I love you too."


End file.
